the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcane Science Academy Part 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Arcane Science Academy Au Arcane Science Academy Part 2 106 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 2 years ago Hey! I hope you don't mind Background Scientist #37 but I had so much fun with the first one of these you made, I'd figure I'd take the liberty of making a part 2. I saw a lot of people still had RPs to finish so here's Part 2. If you wanna check out Background Scientist #37's part one click here: https://disqus.com/home/cha... Any who have fun! Arcane Science Academy · The Role-playing Scientists · Disqus https://disqus.com/home/discussion/channel-theroleplayingscientists/arcane_sciences_academy_idea/So remember this from a while ago? Well it sounded really fun at the time, so I just kind of typed this up as a starter of sorts? Feel free to link someone else and have your own role play too. I just feel like role playing and this is always something I've wanted to do. Join if you wish! I just did this so you all would have something to go off of.))"The Winter Dance?" Barthloewmew "Blue"Jay read from a flyer posted on a bulletin board in the hallway."Sounds stupid I know," Gemma said, "But its high school Jay what in the world were you expecting?""I dunno, not this," he gestured wildly at the flyer. Gemma sighed."C'mon we're blocking the hallway." The blue haired girl grabbed his arm and dragged him away down the hallway."BUT MOOOOOMMMM WHYYYYY????" he complained loudly as she dragged him off.The duo stopped beside a tree. Gemma stepped on Jay's head climbing into the branches."Can you stop stepping on me?""No."Blue Jay sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Your funeral.""Shadapp and let me write my fanfiction in peace.""Whatever you say Gem."((Do what you wish with this!)) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Catt Hatter Over here if you want to continue! Catt Hatter "Hi Alice! Just the weirdness of having a favourite veggie." Catt explained. "But it started out as a chat about desert." "It's still weird that you like the bitter mini-trees but don't have a favourite ice cream." Sozo interjected. Hyde without a Jekyll "There are a lot of flavors of ice cream." Alice nodded, closing the distance between them, "I like cauliflower! It's crunchy!" She tacked on as an after thought. Catt Hatter "Not you too!" He grumbled, pulling a face. "Well, what's your favorite ice cream flavour?" Catt asked, laying a bookmark across the page she had been reading. "Well, uh..." )) My response: A small smirk flickered into existence on Alice's face, though she tried her best to hide it not wanting to offend Sozo. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Cool. Thank you!)) "O-okay, so it takes a minute. But my favourite is a tie between Leaping Lizards and Birthday Cake!" He finished awkwardly. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Not being able to control herself any longer Alice let out a stifled giggle. "There are a lot of flavors!" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Catt chuckled as well. "Yeah! And anyway, I prefer sorbet over most ice cream. Rainbow is my fave." "Why didn't you just say that when I asked then?" Sozo grumbled. "Because," she poked him in the side with her book. "The conversation would've ended there, and I wanted to mess with you a little!" If his skin had been much lighter, the two girls would've seen him blushing. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886 The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat If you would like to continue I made a new discussion. And if I remember correctly the order is Jekyll1886 then The Fox then Miss-Dreamerkat and then myself. Sound right? Recap: Hyde without a Jekyll Emerson lounged in his chair, lazily breathing in the last fleeting scenes of Sophia. A small smile sat upon his lips as he thought of the new teacher. Clearly the best always came last and she was well worth the wait. Jekyll1886 Sophia had donned her winter wear once more, and turned right as she exited Sterling's office. The Fox Malemi nudged Kito's knee and hissed. " You go distract her while I "talk" with Sterling! Keep her here until I'm done! " He ducked and entered Sterling's office silently. Miss-Dreamerkat Kito glared but he stepped forward and smiled, "Good morning Miss," He said.)) My response: Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black oily sludge creep in through the door. Quickly blinking and clearing the beautiful fog of Sophia from his mind, Emerson focused on the creature that had just invaded his sanctuary. Malemi. The bloody homing pigeon was back! Bolting from his chair he pivoted to the window on the wall behind him, threw it open, and promptly dove out into the sweet afternoon air. ((Jekyll1886 I believe you're up next!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Good afternoon," Sophia returned politely, resisting the temptation to correct this fellow that it was "Doctor," not "Miss". After all, how was he to know? She wondered who he might be. "May I help you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Malemi gave chase, leaping out the window in pursuit. The secretary wasn't getting away with this! He launched forward and snapped at his foot. ( Miss-Dreamerkat ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago Kito turned and noticed the scene and sighed, "Forgive me for bothering you, I have some business to take care of," Kito then went to the now open window and peered down it. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago What Kito saw out the window was quite comical. Emerson sprinting at a break neck speed across the court yard, with a rather large black feline nipping at his heels. But also at the speed which Sterling ran, it became clear as to why he was the track coach. With the wind rushed through his unkempt hair and his shirt flapped in the breeze, a maddening grin split his face as it was he who had the last laugh. Not Malemi, contrary as to their current situation. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Right-o, then," said Sophia, half to herself. I wonder what that was about? She shook her head, and continued on her way. ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Malemi nipped as his heels, slowly edging closer to the teacher. He was tempted to let out a horrendous laugh but decided not to, he had a plan cooking... He feigned growing weakness, panting and drooling for effect. He let his ears sag and his eyes tear, painting an image of a rundown cat. ( Miss-Dreamerkat ) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Though Malemi didn't laugh, Sterling most certainly did. A confident snicker floated on the wake around the sprinting man as they weaved through the freshly cut grass. Though the beast behind him sounded to tire, Emerson dared not to look back nor slow his feet. To the students who would stop and stare at the peculiar sight it would more than likely seem that the secretary was being chased by a the school's messenger cat. Not the best image for the man but it was one that could be easily used to his advantage. ((Jekyll1886 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Sophia's path took her across the quad. As it happened, this afforded her a view of Secretary Sterling being chased at an increasing distance by...a cat? If "cat" it could be called. What the bloody Hell, she thought. "What on Earth...?" she said softly. ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Malemi saw the teacher in the corner of his eye and hid his smile. Right on time. He slowed down, letting out heavy pants. He leaned forward and collapsed on the ground in a furry pile. He hammed it up, letting out a pitiful moan while he stretched out in feigned pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as though he were suffering and let out crocodile tears to run down his face. He opened an eye and looked at Sophia and let out a sad groan. This ought to do it. ( Miss-Dreamerkat ) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago KIto had made his way down on to the grounds which took him a minute, he didn't want to just go jumping out of windows. He had some sense of dignity. Kito saw Malemi and let out a sigh with a curse under his breath as he walked quickly over, trench coat billowing as he went.Hyde without a Jekyll (Is this the correct order of who I should tag next?) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( yes! You tagged the right person. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago (Yay!) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited At the lack of Malemi's footsteps, Emerson took the chance to look back. Malemi was no longer following! But his joy was soon cut short at the sight of the beast sympathetically capitulating in front of Sophia. Sophia of all people! And as if to make matters worse Kito was here too! "Dr. Weir! Mr. Latro!" He called out, approaching the gathering carefully, "I've seemed to run the cat out of energy but do be careful! This is the third time he's attacked me today!" ((Yep! Perfect! :D Jekyll1886 )) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Sophia heeded Emerson's warning and picked up a nearby stick, about a meter in length, just in case she needed to defend herself. "What is wrong with it?" she asked, not approaching any closer. ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Malemi let out a piteous groan. He threw a look to Sophia and spoke with a weepy tone " Please miss! Don't hurt me please! I've been hurt enough today. This...this SECRETARY!! Miss, he has abused me with no end today. I can only take some MUCH!!! " He laid his head back down and cried more crocodile tears, sniffing unhappily. ( Miss-Dreamerkat ) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago Kito let out a hefty sigh, his acting was atrocious, to over the top. Kito then turned his attention to Sophia, and threw a look back at Emerson before saying, "Miss I can assure this creature will be fine in my care. No need to stay, I am the zoology teacher. I have some veterinary knowledge." He had one hand by his back which was tight in a annoyed fist. Hyde without a Jekyll 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Abused you?!" Emerson shouted as he jogged up to the group, "You attacked me! Destroyed my phone! My desk! My paperwork! And you chased me out a window!! A bloody window!!" He sighed calming his rage and turned to Kito, "Perhaps it's rabid? Or is in need of being neutered?" ((Jekyll1886 )) 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Sophia nodded to Kito, and couldn't suppress a high-pitched chortle at Emerson's last suggestion. "Does this sort of thing happen often, here?" she asked no one in particular, hiding a small but amused grin behind her hand. ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Malemi broke his facade when Sterling spoke. " OOHhoHO! Says the man that CLIPPED ME AND SHIPPED ME OFF CAMPUS!!! " He wiped his face clean and pointed a claw at him. " NOT TO MENTION YOU PAWNED ME OFF TO KITO HERE!!! ' HERE'S A NEW BEAST FOR YOUR COLLECTION ' WHO WROTE THAT HMMMM???? " ( Miss-Dreamerkat ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago Kito sighed, "Will both of you calm down? You're giving me a headache," He said rubbing his head. Hyde without a Jekyll 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited At Sophia's laugh (like a music of a wind chime), Emerson's face brighten a bit and he puffed out his chest. In fact he was going to answer her question when the abomination spoke. After Malemi's words all else fell to the wayside. "What happened to the pitiful, tired cat?" Emerson smirked, "Your ruse seems to have run out there!" He folded his arms beaming in triumph. "And as for your short lived vacation that was a kindness!" His face fixed in determination, "You are always tearing up my furniture in distress and complaining about how you can't leave the school! So I merely gave you, your hearts desire! It's not my fault you came crawling back like a bloody homing pigeon!!" "And as for Kito, he's the best animal trainer we've got!" Sterling's voice rose in passion, "I would have hoped he could teach you some d*mn manners!!" ((Jekyll1886 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Sophia cocked her head at Malemi in a prim manner. "Are there many talking cats on campus, then?" ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He turned an ear to her and smiled. " And I dance too! I'll show you once I'm down with the RAT here. " He turned his ear back and hissed. " You got what you DESERVED! Clipping me and shoving me IN A BOX is cruel, downright heartless! And you wanna be mad when you started it in the first place! " ( Miss-Dreamerkat ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago "I'm sorry if I was a little surprised. At least give me some warning, a phone call would be nice once and a while. Instead of just sending me animals to my doorstep," Kito said to Emerson. "Espeically one's that can communicate like a human, you are perfectly aware of my... situation," he said to the secretary. (Fox tag Hyde without a Jekyll for me please, I can't tag people on my phone.) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Unfortunately the blood rushing through Sterling's ears blocked out Kito's reason otherwise he would have apologized having assumed Kito knew of Malemi's presence on the campus. But he did not and instead pure rage got the better of him. "I started it? I STARTED IT!?" Emerson's face turned red with rage, "OH NONONONO! I think you need to check you're facts there! You started it when YOU DESTROYED MY DESK!! Do you have any idea how much furniture I go through because of you?! I'M ON MY THIRD DESK THIS WEEK BECAUSE YOU USE IT AS A D*MN SCRATCHING POST!! IT'S CURRENTLY COVERED IN CARDBOARD BECAUSE YOU!! NOT TO MENTION THE PHONE YOU BROKE AND MY SHREDDED CLOTHES AT HOME AND THE PAPER WORK!! And hmmm..." Sterling placed his hand thoughtfully and dramatically upon his chin, "Let's not forget THE MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF PROPERTY DAMAGE THAT EARNED YOU THAT COLLAR IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Emerson had worked up more of a sweat screaming at the cat than he had running. His face was that of a beet and the vein in his forehead was clearly visible. ((I wish to apologize on behave of my jerk of a character. When he's not mad he is a bit of a decent guy. I'm sorry about him. ;___; Jekyll1886 )) 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Sophia was amused with Malemi's response...until he referred to Sterling as a "rat". That, she reflected, is no good precedent. She wondered if he thought of all human beings that way. When the talking cat continued, it became obvious his quibbles with the secretary must have been going on for some time. Kito's concerns were a brief interlude of reason in an otherwise emotionally driven conversation. They made quite the contrast to Emerson's ensuing invective. They both sound like children, she concluded of Sterling and Malemi. "It's obvious to me you two need to end your quarrel, or this school will suffer," she pronounced, looking to each in turn. "If you can't resolve your differences yourselves, kindly take the matter up with the Headmasters. This is no example to set for the student body." ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He looked back to Sophia with a cool gaze. He gave a soft laugh and shook his head. " I would agree if they were here. Unfortunately, they've gone to who knows where and left Dennis the Menace in charge. " He pointed a finger to Sterling. " Needless to say, we may not reconcile until they come back. Speaking of headmasters though... " He let out a vicious snarl at Sterling, his teeth bared. " I asked to SEE the headmasters cause I grew sick of tutoring! YOU said I should leave! I SAID that I couldn't! YOU clipped me! I didn't do nothing to you and you decided to gift wrap me!! I only got back at you. You should've seen it coming a mile away!! " He rolled his eyes and licked his teeth. " It could've been worse y'know...I could've truly given you something to write about. Did you want that instead? Hmmmm? " A coy look came over him and he smirked. " I still have time to do that, if you absolutely want me to... " ( Miss-Dreamerkat ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Kito felt like slapping both of them. So instead he settled with a loud bark that echoed throughout the area causing birds to scatter in the surrounding woods. "Emerson! And whatever you are," He gestured to malemi, "I ask you both compose yourselves! Sophia is right, this is no example for us to set!" (Please tag Hyde without a Jekyll again for me.) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( Hyde without a Jekyll ) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll Gonna pop off for a bit, I'm going to a doctor's appointment! I should be back in a few hours! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago (Okay.) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ( I'm back! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat The Fox • 2 years ago (cool!) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Kito couldn't help but sigh at the sight before him. What was going on? He found himself thinking, although he wished he could shapeshift to his wolf form and flow. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((You didn't do anything wrong this is just a note for future me when I upload it to the wikia. FUTURE HJ!! MOVE TO HERE!! https://disqus.com/home/cha... )) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (( Hyde without a Jekyll That is absolutely fine! I can't be here all the time so I don't mind! :) )) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited @DrHGriffin EDIT: Aww it didn't work... Can someone else link him for me? Do you want to roleplay Gemma's detention? If not that's fine)) Gemma drug her feet down the hallways. It was 9:45 and she was headed to her detention, graciously awarded earlier that day. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago ((Dr. H. Griffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin waited in his office, busy writing down his early early winter reports for each student. "Let's see..." Griffin said aloud. "Cheshire. Class Effort? Nil. Ambrosia. Nil. Gemma. Absolutely nil..." He heard the door open. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Hello? I'm a bit early, is that okay?" Gemma opened the door and poked her head inside. "I've just got paper and a pencil." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin had nearly forgotten Gemma's detention, but the revelation nevertheless pleased him. "Good good. Sit down." Griffin stood up. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Gemma sat down in the exact middle of the classroom and pulled out her notebook. She had been doing her other homework, catching up and otherwise, at the school since it got out. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Right," Griffin began as he stood up. "I've decided against you having to redo your essay. I doubt the message would sink in with you. I've come up with a better solution." He stood opposite her, glaring and smiling. "I want to write on that paper everything that you hate about me. I want you to be honest. It'll help; believe me." Griffin went over to his desk, sat down, and watched her. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Okay?" Gemma was utterly confused. Why in the world would she get this assignment? She mentally shrugged and set to work. Reason's I Hate You She tapped her pen against the desk. Your- she scratched it out. A few more scratched out words later, she still had nothing. (There's got to be some reason...) IN a sudden rush she wrote down one sentence on the paper. You remind me of someone who's gone. She then quickly scratched it out again. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Feeling pensive?" Griffin asked, noticing the scratched out marks on her paper. He checked his watch. Let's see how long it'll take. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I guess...." Gemma began to write again. I really don't know. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin didn't know what she wrote, but he smiled anyway; and decided to go back to finishing reports. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Gemma continued to write. I guess I liked the old teacher better? He was my brother, but now he's sorta gone and I can't do much about it. I dunno. I'm crap at writing papers... Also, you called Jay stupid. He doesn't care but I do. (Or was that someone else in class that sounded like you? I was half asleep so I don't really know.) That's all I got. If you wanted research on psychology and things I can't give it to you. Have a good life, you're a good teacher I guess. Gemma set down her pen. Sh'ed given up, and what she had only filled around half a page. Whatever, she couldn't really write more if she didn't have more to say. She ripped the page out of her notebook and sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do now that she had "finished". 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin looked up, seeing Gemma's page out of the notebook. With a satisfied smile, Griffin stood up and went over to the desk. He snatched the page off the table, adjusted his glasses and began to read. Brother... Stupid... Psychology... Good teacher? Aheh... right... "Is that all?" Griffin asked, ripping the paper. "I didn't want research into psychology. I'm a chemistry teacher." He spread the remains of the page onto her notebook. "I want you to do some lines for me instead. Good good?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Good." Gemma picked up her pencil again. "What should I write?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "How about: 'I will bring my homework on time'?" Griffin smiled back. "As to how many; well, let's see how many you can do in an hour's time?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Ok." Gemma set her pencil to paper and began to write, line after line on the page. Sooner or Later, she'd finished a page. She set down her pencil to turn to the next. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin inspected the page. There were over 50 of them. He nodded. "Alright, you can go. But if you fail to hand in another piece of homework; not just to me but to any other teacher here, you will receive another detention. Do I make myself abundantly clear?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Yes." Gemma slid her notebook into her bag. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin didn't smile; but leaned in with an expressionless face. "Good good." He turned back from her. "Off you go." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Gemma got up, slightly doubting her actions, but it was too late not to. She walked up the rows and to the door. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (( Background Scientist #37 A continuation of the conversation between Gemma and Lewis.)) Background Scientist #37 "I'm sure you could! We do have a dress code, but it changes every day so no one really pays it much mind. One Headmaster like uniforms, the other could care less." Gemma shrugged. Jekyll1886 "Splendid!" He had little doubt which was which. •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Gemma grinned. "I myself usually follow it, just in case." (I can't afford to be kicked out...) "But I'm sure no one will care! Jay will probably think its great." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Glad to hear it! And if Headmaster Jekyll does bring it up, I suppose I could always claim it's just another method to help students remember chemistry facts," he reasoned. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission... •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Jay has said his sweatshirt," she made air quotes, " 'increases portability and therefore increases his ability to learn because he has less stress from not worrying about forgetting his pencils.' It usually works for some reason." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Lewis laughed. "Good to know." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Sounds good to me!" "Hey Gem I got food. Forgive me." Blue Jay walked up and handed her both her essay and a candy bar. "Thanks Bud," she addressed the new teacher again, "This is Blue Jay, he's my best friend." "Hello!" Blue Jay waved. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Hello, Blue Jay. Nice to meet you." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You too!" Blue Jay grinned at the unknown person. He loved meeting new people. Gemma opened the candy bar and devoured it. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Lewis Weir, by the by. I'll be teaching Headmaster Jekyll's chemistry and alchemy classes next semester. Any chance I'll see you in either?" •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I think I signed up for chemistry..." "You did," Gemma reminded him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Wonderful. Introductory or advanced?" •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm in introductory and Jay's in advanced," Gemma pointed to herself and Blue Jay in turn. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "I see," said Lewis with a small nod. "Say, Gemma, you mentioned that having to do your schoolwork digitally means you have to finish your homework before you leave campus. Do you two think the students would like it if they had more flexibility in that? Doing things on paper instead? I must admit I'm partial to the old-school methods." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "It would be helpful to me, and probably some others. Not everyone has access to Wi-Fi and computers 24/7, so I suppose it would help. But don't feel like you need to do it just for my sake. I'll make it, always do." She shrugged slightly. Gemma didn't want to inconvenience anyone. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited "Hm. I suppose I could ask around a bit more, get input from any students I happen to run into. I'm honestly more comfortable with pencil and paper than all these digital devices. Easier to keep track of things." No "the computer ate my homework" excuses, either. "Still, I suppose more data are needed." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Probably," Gemma replied. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Lewis nodded. "Well, I suppose I had better let you get back to your homework," he observed. "It's been a pleasure, Gemma, Blue Jay." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Same here!" Gemma said. "See you!" Blue Jay replied before running off again. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Lewis took his leave. •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago The Fox Continue with Blue Jay stealing things?)) The Fox Background Scientist #37 Malemi grew silent for a bit before coming up to Jay's ear. He whispered. " Then can you perhaps get the key for my collar? " Background Scientist #37 The Fox "I can try! Worst case scenario I fail and get detention." Blue Jay whispered back. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Malemi chewed a claw nervously. This was a bit of a hard request. He looked back to Jay. " I see...Well nevermind that then. I'll figure something out eventually. " He looked back to Gemma, still working on the poster. " How's it coming? " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "Good!" Gemma showed him the mostly finished poster. The figures actually looked pretty good now, and all that was left was to go over it with pen and color it. "I think it will at least catch people's eyes. I just have to remember where the copy machine is..." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " Copy machine's in the office. I'll show you! " Jumping down from the tree, he waited for his companions below, waving his tail at them. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago Gemma nearly fell on her face trying to jump out of the tree, Blue Jay on the other hand just climbed down. "Away we go!" Gemma punched the air. "TO THE OFFICE!" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " To the office! " He trotted off into the halls with a twinkling of his bell, wasting no time finding the office. He pushed the door open and lead them into a large spacious area filled with the sounds of clocks ticking. He made his way to the copy machine and sat next to it. " Right here Gemma! " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "Sweet!" Gemma had finished on the way, Blue Jay keeping her from running face first into a wall the whole time. She tore the page out and set it on top of the copier. "Copy!" "Gemma... Hate to break it to you but that's not how it works..." Blue Jay took the paper and put it in the machine. "How many copies do you think?" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " Hmmm, I'd say a good 25 copies will do. If we did anymore, the staff will complain. " He shrugged. " Maybe 10 extra copies just in case. " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "3.... 5...." Blue Jay pushed the numbered buttons and the papers began to copy. "There!" Gemma looked fascinated and watched the papers in awe. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Malemi looked at her curiously. " Have you never seen a copy machine copy before? Or are you just that enamored by the machine? " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "This is amazing!" "She's never seen one." Blue Jay took the printed papers from the machine. "Now we just have to hang them up!" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " Hold on! We need to make sure they're copied right. " He took the papers from Jay and flipped through them, inspecting them for any problems. He gave them back with a smile. " Alright, they're all in tip top shape. Let's get some tape and go! " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "I got tape!" Gemma pulled a roll out of her bag. "TO THE SCHOOL!" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " TO THE SCHOOL! " He ran into the halls and ran up the nearby stairs. " Let's conquer the second floor first! " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago Gemma and Blue Jay followed close behind. "Lets put them in the music hallway!" 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " Let's! " His bell twinkled as the approached the music hallway, the sound of practicing students growing louder the closer he got. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "There!" Gemma stuck a paper on the wall. "Perfect!" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " One down, 34 to go. " He sat down and curled his tail around him. " We could speed this up by putting them on the doors AND walls. " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "That's a great idea!" Gemma grabbed a paper and stuck it to a door. "DONE!" "You are so lucky the music kids are practicing and no one can hear you.." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " I think they can still hear her... " He turned an uncomfortable ear to the door and the sound of footsteps approached the door. Malemi moved away from the door and crawled behind Jay, hiding from sight. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago Gemma gulped. (Not again) Blue Jay shrugged and began shuffling through the posters, neatening them. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago He peeked out from behind Jay's legs and hissed at Gemma. " Act Natural! " Just then, the door clicked open and he leaned back behind Jay. It was a TA, a lanky upperclassmen who was watching the class while the teacher was out. He looked at Gemma, then to Jay. " Was that you just now? " 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 The Fox • 2 years ago "Nope." Gemma said, her and Jay and thrown together a game of rock paper scissors. "Not me," Jay said, before starting another round. "Rock, Paper-" 2 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago " What are you two doing then? " He looked at them with skeptical eyes. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy